I'm In Love with the enemy
by Marissalovesbrittana14
Summary: For the past 5 years since Santana begun High school she always knew she was different. Now being a senior at Mckinley High she has a lot more to deal with than any average 18-year-old girl should. Santana goes through some major changes and she finally realizes what her grandparents meant when they said she was special. Superwoman!Santana and Brittana fic! FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: As promised guys here is the first chapter of _I'm in love with the enemy _Superwoman!Santana and Brittana fic! My first 30+ chapter fic and I hope you enjoy so here it is! I know I'm a little late but please enjoy!

Summary: For the past 5 years since Santana begun High school she always knew she was different. Now being a senior at Mckinley High she has a lot more to deal with than any average 18-year-old girl should. Santana goes through some major changes and she finally realizes what her grandparents meant when they said she was special. She has super powers, Santana is utterly confused by this and demands answers as to how this could possibly be? When a new mysterious girl shows up at the same time as a string of burglaries occur Santana begins getting suspicious and decides to put her newfound powers to the test but little does she know there is something much bigger to these burglaries. This story is about how Santana discovers her true self, how to manage her powers, finding the answers to who her parents really are and most importantly how to manage her feelings. Santana POV.

Chapter 1- _Abilities_

I'm sitting at my desk at around 6am because sleeping nowadays is clearly overrated. I fix my glasses and pull them up the bridge of my nose as I read the morning paper's headline _'Imperial Bank robbed: All Video Footage erased' _I furrow my eyebrows at this, how is that possible? How could someone possibly erase all that footage and rob the bank at the same time? The cops say its only one person but how can one person do all of that? I toss the paper to the side not bothering with it because seriously I could care less about some bank robbery. I look over to my clock and I realize I should probably get ready for school I slowly get up with a grunt. I have been sitting at my desk all night not being able to sleep, since my 18th birthday a couple weeks ago sleep has been nearly impossible because of the same reoccurring dream that happens. In my dream I'm flying but something shoots me out of the sky and I fall to the ground. Hard. Then I'm suddenly surrounded by cop cars and SWAT teams pointing there guns at me and because of my extreme anxiety I jolt straight out of bed with sweat dripping down my face. I never made it past that point because my anxiety makes me start panting and I freak out, numerous times my Abuela has had to come in my room and calm me down so I just figured I'd save everyone the trouble and just not sleep. Along with the reoccurring dreams there has been sharp pains behind my eyes which caused me to get glasses last week, I hate my glasses I look like an even bigger nerd than I already am but I wish the sharp eye pain was all. My muscles are getting extremely heavy like lead and they ache I told my Abuela and Abuelo but they just told me it was in my head, I love my grandparents but I feel like they don't understand me most of the time. I'm slowly brought out of my thoughts by a loud knocking "Mija time to get up" my Abuela calls from the other side of the door "I'm up Abuela" I call to her and I'm left with silence again. I go to my bathroom and look in the mirror, the bags under my eyes are huge and I immediately reach for my concealer but there's only so much that stuff can do. With a slight huff I put my glasses back on after applying my light eyeliner and mascara, I pull my hair into a tight pony tail I used to wear my hair down all the time before I got glasses but I really don't care so much anymore there's no one at school I need to impress. I brush my teeth and leave the bathroom, when I walk out I'm greeted by my smiling Abuela which automatically causes me to smile "Hey Mija how did you sleep?" my smile quickly disappears and I just shrug "Fine" I lie I don't need to worry her any more than she already does. I walk passed her and give her a tight-lipped smile I walk back to my room and go straight for my closet to pick out my clothes for the day, I decide on a flannel shirt with a tank-top underneath and a pair of shorts considering it's still really hot out for the middle of September. When I'm finally done getting ready my phone rings and I jump to grab it _One new text message, _I open the text and I smile because it's from Quinn.

_I'll be there in 10 loser :X Quinn_

I smile because that is so Quinn I quickly type out a response, I tell her I'm ready and to just honk when she's hear. Quinn has been my best friend since Elementary school we do everything together and I tell her everything so obviously when I started having these 'problems' I told her right away. Quinn said I should go see a doctor but I have a weird feeling that whatever is going on with me has nothing to do with medicine. Its weird though because all of this started happening after my 18th birthday? What the fuck? I never had these dreams or pains before than and this just confuses me even more. My thoughts are quickly broken again by a loud honk I grab my backpack and throw it over my shoulder as I sprint out the door. I'm about to leave the house when my Abuela grabs the back of my shirt "Mija your lunch" she says while handing me a brown paper bag I give her a nod and take the bag "Thanks". I sprint out the door waving at my Abuela, I see Quinn's SUV and I jump into the front seat "Hey loser" she immediately greets me and I give her an eye roll "Nice to see you too Fabray" she just laughs. She immediately floors it and I jolt back in my seat figuring I better put my seatbelt on before she kills me, I love Quinn but how she got her license I'll never know. We drive to school in silence but I turn to my left to look at what Quinn is wearing, she's wearing her classic sundress and cardigan with flats her typical good girl look but we all know she's far from that. After about 5 minutes of silence Quinn breaks it "So" she starts "Did the dreams and the pain stop yet?" I just roll my eyes and shake my head "No Quinn there still happening since you asked me the same question yesterday" I tell her slightly annoyed. Quinn seems taken back a bit at my rudeness but she just figures Snix is making an early appearance this morning "You know you should see a doctor I don't know why you keep putting it off it's not helping you" she says with a worried expression "Quinn it has nothing to do with medicine I figure it will just go away in the mean time stop worrying about me so much" I tell her and she just smiles. "San I can't help but be worried for you, you're my best friend it's my job" I just laugh at her statement "Its not you're job Quinn although I do appreciate you're concern I think I'm going to be just fine" I completely lie because in all honesty I don't think that's true. If the pain and the dreams aren't gone by now they never will be and I guess I'll just have to deal with it, about 10 minutes later we arrive at school and Quinn parks her car in the Senior parking lot. I'm so happy were seniors this year I don't think I could go another year here truth be told I hate it, Quinn and I aren't even that nerdy and we get treated like dirt I get a slushie at least once a week by Puck. Ugh Puck I really hate him. Puck and I grew up together too but we hated each other from the start but for a while him and Quinn dated so I tried to at least deal with him but being around him more but that just made me hate him. After Quinn and Puck broke up he's been more vicious with the slushies I think it's because Quinn broke up with him not the other way around which of course he told everyone that's how it went down. I really believe Quinn broke his heart he was so whipped for her he once put down a slushie when Quinn asked him to it was shocking but things change clearly and now were at the bottom of the food chain. I quickly shake my thoughts from my head cause I really don't have to think about that crap, I step out of the car and Quinn follows suit. When we get inside the school we go straight for our lockers not bothering with saying hi to anyone but when we get to our lockers Kurt is they're patiently waiting for us. "Hey guys I have some gossip for you" he says and I faint interest because I'm usually not one to gossip but Kurt nudges my shoulder to pay attention so I humor him, "apparently were getting a new student" he says and I give him an eye roll and turn back to my now open locker but Kurt stops me and turns be back around. "San seriously pay attention" I shoot him my bitch glare but he just shrugs it off knowing I probably won't do anything to him "Okay Kurt tell us about the new kid" I say with a heavy amount of sarcasm. Kurt rolls his eyes and continues "Well apparently she's a 'Blonde bombshell'" I jerk my head back to him "Oh looks like I have you're attention now" Kurt says and I shoot him a glare, I can hear Quinn giggle from behind him and I avert my gaze to her "Shut it Fabray!" but they just laugh harder why don't they take me seriously? I roll my eyes and prepare to walk away until Kurt grabs my arm "C'mon San were just bugging ya" he says and I rip my arm from him "Kurt I seriously have no ethical problems with hummelcide so can you cut to the chase with this new girl" I tell him with extreme edge and he looks scared. That's more like it. "Okay Lopez geez what's go you so edgy today?" he asks and I really don't feel like explaining but he is one of my best friends so I give in "Well remember the dreams?" I tell him he just nods urging me to continue "Well they haven't stopped and neither has the pain so I just gave up on sleeping all together that's why I'm edgy" I explain and he nods in understanding. "San that's awful but you should seriously see someone about that" he suggests with genuine concern I just shake my head "There's no point I just figured I wait it out" I explain and he nods for the 8th time in this conversation seriously he looks like a bobble head. "Anyways continue you're gossip about the new girl" I tell him trying my best to avoid the rest of this conversation "Well she's absolutely smoking according to my sources-" he starts but I cut him off "You mean Finn?" I laugh and Kurt just glares at me "Whatever Lopez if you don't wanna know I'll just leave…" he says but I grab his arm "Wait Kurt c'mon I want to know" I tell him because he has my curiosity and he just smirks. "Okay well if you insist, her name is Brittany S. Pierce and she's from Chicago which is a fabulous city I might add" he states and I nod "Her dad also owns like 50 banks across the country so she's rich" I roll my eyes at this information "Great a rich Bitch" I say and Kurt nods his head "I know right but whatever I thought it would be cool to tell you guys about her so if you see her you're not like 'holy shit'" he explains and I laugh at his miserable excuse to gossip. I don't notice Quinn for awhile she's extremely quiet and staring down the hall I fallow her gaze and I suddenly realize what she's staring at and my eyes almost pop out of my head, walking down the hall is the beautiful bombshell as Kurt explained her to be and my heart literally stops. She's 5 feet away and coming closer from here I can see her deep ocean blue eyes, her wavy blonde hair and her rocking body. I'm literally speechless Kurt, Quinn and I are literally mesmerized by her beauty the way she sways her hips while she walks the way she subtly flips her hair I'm dumb struck. She's only 2 feet away from us now and I can feel the butterflies form in my stomach, the closer she comes the closer I notice how completely stunning she is her eyes which are now my favorite feature about her are the deepest blue there so unique and I'm literally gawking at them. I'm quickly snapped out of my gaze though by a loud howling noise I look to the nearest locker and I see Puck looking at Brittany's ass and making a 'damn' face, I quickly become angered at how perverted he is and the way he's staring at Brittany just pisses me off but it's not Puck that ultimately pisses me off I mean he does that all the time it's just I don't like him objectifying Brittany she's too gorgeous to fall victim to that piece of shit. I send him a glare and he notices it he just smirks and steps away from his locker "Asshole" I mutter and Kurt jerks his head towards me "Easy tiger" he says and now I'm sending him the glare, he quickly throws his arms up at backs away "Sorry, sorry I gotta go I'll catch you ladies later" he says and I send him a look that says 'good move'. Quinn waves at him and my attention is brought back to Brittany she's checking every locker number to see which one is hers and she stops right next to the locker next to mine I swallow the lump that's formed in my throat. Holy shit her locker is right next to mine, Quinn follows my gaze and sends me a smirk "You should go talk to her you know introduce yourself" she suggests and I send her a shrug "I-I don't know Quinn, look at her she's stunning" I tell her and Quinn just laughs "San you're pretty too just talk to her before you creep her out with you're stare" I give her the middle finger and she just laughs. "San go talk to her I'll see you in class" she says and I reach out to grab her but she's already down the hall. Shit. I consider going with Quinn but I realize I need to stop being an idiot I'm just introducing myself its not like I'm proposing, I walk up to her really slowly and constantly looking back because the amount of nerves when I look at her literally pile high in my stomach. I stop right next to her and she sends me the sweetest smile I have ever seen which doesn't help my nerves "Hey" she breathes and my own breath gets hitched in my throat her voice is literally the silkiest thing I've ever heard. "H-Hi I-I'm Santana Lopez" I stutter sticking my hand out she smiles at me and takes my hand, she holds my hand a little longer than she should and I become more nervous "Nice to meet you Santana I'm Brittany Peirce" she says and it comes out very flirty I narrow my eyes at her and I decide to play along it could be from lack of sleep but a new courage takes over me "Well nice to meet you Britt, since you're new here I feel like its customary for a nice girl like myself to walk you to class" I tell her in the cockiest voice ever which shocks me. "Oh really Lopez? Well what are we standing here for take me to Mr. Shuestar's Spanish class" she says with equally amount of cockiness I gave her, I send her a smirk and she sends me one right back "After you" I gesture her to walk ahead of me and she complies with a flip of her hair. I get a whiff of her hair and it's literally the sweetest smelling thing I've ever smelled. Its mesmerizing just like the rest of her. We walk down the west corridor and I notice the way she sways her hips when she walks its like she's taunting me. I decide to break the silence "So Britt where are you from?" I ask already knowing the answer "Like you don't know, everyone's talking about me but I think it's cute of you to try" she says and I'm taken back a bit but I soon shake it off because she just called me cute and my face is now burning "Well I thought it would be polite to ask since you're new and all" she just laughs at my words. We get to Mr. shue's class and I gesture to the door "Well that's it right there" I tell her and she nods "Well it was nice meeting you Lopez I hope I get to see more of you" she says with a wink and my face is probably as red as a tomato "I hope so to" I say with a wink as she's about to walk through the door a burst of courage takes over me "By the way you are too" I tell her and she sends me a perplexed look "You're cute too" I elaborate and now it's her turn to blush "Well that was smooth" she laughs and I can't help but laugh with her "I'll see you later Blondy" I say with a wink and she smiles "I'll see you later tomato face" she calls me out on my apparently very visible blush she sends me a wink and sways her hips seductively and I can't help but stare at her behind "Damn" I whisper as the door shuts behind her. I quickly run to class because I'm super late now but the whole way there I think about what the hell just happened? Where did that flirtatious side come from? All that courage? I shake off the feeling and I don't contemplate it I like the sudden surge of cockiness Brittany brings out of me. I get to class and I take my seat next to Quinn she sends me a glare "Why are you so late?" she whispers and I send her a smirk "Brittany" I tell her and her eyebrows shoot up "You go Lopez" I laugh at her sing-song type voice. That's the only thing I think about all class Brittany, my mind is permanently set to Brittany vision and I can't get her out but mostly because I don't want to.

It's lunchtime now and Quinn, Kurt, Blaine and I step outside and go straight for the bleachers. The bleachers have been our hangout for 4 years ever since high school started it's quiet and enjoyable and I don't have to worry about slushies out here. Kurt and Blaine sit next to me and Quinn sits on the step down from us, I sit there for a couple minutes tuning out Kurt and Blaine because I could care less about what the 2 pretty ponies are saying because my mind is just filled with Brittany. It takes about 10 minutes for them to realize I'm not listening and they snap their fingers in my face "Earth to San!" Kurt yells and I jerk my head to him "Oh sorry Kurt" I apologize, he just rolls his eyes "What's got you staring into the oblivion Lopez?" Kurt asks and I just shrug "Nothing" but Kurt doesn't buy it I can tell by his face then Quinn cuts in "Someone had a conversation with the blonde bombshell and it seems that its got our Sanny here all warm and fuzzy" she says and I throw my paper ball at her "Shut it" I say with edge but Kurt squeals and I snap my attention to him "Oh. My. God. San do you dig her?" he asks and I roll my eyes at him "Well I don't know it was one conversation" I tell him but he rolls his eyes this time "San I can read you like an open book I know you're into her" he says and I just shrug "Says the guy who thought I was in love with Quinn freshman year" we all laugh at this because Kurt sucks at this kind of stuff but this time I think he's spot on. I mean Brittany already makes me really nervous and I'm quick to flirt with her so I guess it's safe to say I like her but who wouldn't she's stunningly beautiful. Kurt and Blaine are back to talking about some random fabric design and I go off in my own world again staring out onto the field but Quinn catches my gaze she just shakes her head and laughs. I roll my eyes and stare back into the field but something in the corner of the field catches my eye, it looks like someone running around the track? It definitely is. I get up from my spot and jump down from the bleachers and lean over the fence that's cutting off the field from the bleachers. The runner is getting closer and I recognize those blonde locks anywhere. Brittany. She's coming really close now and she's sweaty I guess from running since she is on the track and her legs in those shorts are seriously the hottest thing I've ever laid my eyes on. Even right now with her hair tied up, short shorts and tank top she's extremely hot, she's a few feet away from me now and she notices me and smiles a flirty smile. She comes up to the fence and stretches I can't help but stare she's such a tease, after she's done stretching she flips her pony tail up and sends me a seductive smirk "Stare much?" she asks and my face becomes hot. Again. "Nah" I tell her and she sends me an eyebrow arch "What's with the sudden urge to sprint blondy" I ask her and she laughs "I like to run a lot, workout you know I gotta keep this in shape" she says gesturing to her body and that's like an invitation to look at it so I take her up on it "Yeah true" I send her a wink and she smirks. I enjoy playing this game with her it's fun "Why the curiosity?" she sends me a smile and I shrug "You intrigue me is that so hard to believe?" I tell her and she rolls her eyes "I intrigue a lot of people Lopez" she says and I nod "Well can you really blame them? You're the hottest thing this school has probably ever seen" I can see the blush form on her cheeks and I smirk at the affect I gave her. "You're not so bad yourself" she says and once again its my turn to blush, I shake my head at her "You're really something Britt" I tell her and she sends me a flirty look. "Well I could say the same about you" I laugh at how cute she is and she laughs with me. I like our back and forth banter it's hot "How was you're Spanish class?" I ask her trying to make more conversation and she just grunts "Awful, I hate Spanish" I laugh at her and point to myself "You do realize I'm Latina right?" I tell her and she blushes "Oh I didn't mean any like insult it's just- you know hard" she explains and I laugh "Easy Britt it's fine Spanish is pretty hard" I tell her and I can see a wave of relief come over her "Well maybe you can fix this little problem then" she says while coming closer, her face is just inches away from mine and she's playing with the collar of my flannel shirt "Oh and what problem may that be?" I ask her and she rolls her eyes "Maybe you can you know tutor me?" I smile at her "You know I was going to offer my services but since you asked so kindly" I tell her and she rolls her eyes again "Good can you tutor me say today after school?" she asks and I nod "Say the time and place blondy and I'm there" she shakes her head and smirks her face inches a little closer and I can feel her breath on my lips "Library Lopez?" she asks and pulls away leaving her breath on my lips. What. A. Fucking. Tease. "S-Sure" I say with a stutter as I watch my cocky façade quickly fade. Shit. "Good see you after school then" she says while giggling she takes her hand off of my collar and gently swipes her hand across my neck leaving goose bumps in the place of her hand, my breath gets hitched and she notices this and I can see her smirk "See you then" I say with a wink and as much confidence I can muster up she whips her head around and I get engulfed in her hair's scent again. Damn. She turns and runs away but then her deep blue eyes meet my brown and I can see her wink as she turns back and runs. I turn back to Kurt, Blaine and Quinn and they're all staring at me "What?" I ask and they pick up their jaws from the floor "Nothing" they all mutter in unison, I roll my eyes and take my seat on the bleachers going back to my thoughts about Brittany. I can feel eyes boring into my skull and I turn to look at the nuisance and it's Blaine "What Pony-boy?" I ask him and he smirks "San I've never seen that much confidence accentuate from you it was refreshing" he states and I send him an eyebrow arch "Okay there Blaine" I say with extreme sarcasm but then Kurt cuts in "No San Blaine is right what you did down there was epic you kept up and you were flirtatious it was really cool of you" he states and I smile at him Quinn nods her head and I can sense they all seem pretty amazed "Thanks guys but I was just being cool" I tell them and they all break out into laughter I roll my eyes and there laughter is stopped by the bell ringing. I get up and run to class quickly wanting to get this over with so I can get to the library with Britt and once again during class it's Brittany vision 24/7.

Its 2:30 and school just ended, I walk up to my locker and I notice Brittany is there waiting for me "Hey Lopez you ready?" she asks and I nod "Yup you got you're Spanish book?" I ask her and she nods. We walk to the library in silence but I can see her in the corner of my eye and she's smirking. We get to the library and I hold the door open for her "Wow what a lady" she says with extreme sarcasm and I just laugh "Well I can just slam it in you're face next time" I tell her with a wink and she rolls her eyes "Or I could slam something else" I say with a lot of cockiness looking at her body up and down and I can see her face blush at my somewhat dirty comment "Well I don't think I would stop you" she says with a wink and my eyes go wide. I swallow the lump formed in my throat and smirk at her "Oh really now?" I ask and she laughs "Depends" she says shortly but I can sense the flirtatiousness laced in her words and I smile. We sit down for an hour and we pause the flirty antics and manage to get some actual work done, I'm sitting down next to her and pointing at her book explaining how conjugations work and she's pretty smart I wonder why she asked me to help her? "You're pretty good at this blondy why bother asking me to help?" I ask and she smirks "Is it so hard to believe I wanted to spend some alone time with you" she states with a wink and I can feel the blush creep up "Nah it's not because I don't mind spending alone time with you either" I tell her with a wink and she smiles a genuine smile. I stare at her eyes as she looks back into mine I notice how her eyes shine when she says Lopez it's like a small sparkle and this makes me smile "Say Lopez" I ask her and she sends me a confused look "Huh?" I just laugh and shake my head "I like it when you say my name" I tell her with a slight blush. She looks at me and I can see a blush form on her face too "Well I could say you're name now" she starts and I get nervous "Or I could say it in a different way" she states with a wink and the lump in my throat grows. She looks down at my lips but I can't stop staring into her deep blue eyes seriously there my favorite feature about her besides her personality of course. She leans in a little and I can tell she wants to kiss me I lean in too but our gaze is broken by a ringing "Ugh" she groans and turns to get her phone from her bag I take this time to take my glasses off and rub my eyes. Brittany gets up and goes to take the call outside I groan a bit, Brittany was going to kiss me! Damn! That would've been the perfect moment! We were flirty all day and bantered back and forth shit! Brittany is back in a couple minutes and she quickly collects her stuff and a pang of sadness hits me as I realize she has to go "Sorry bout that it was my dad I gotta go but I'll see you-" she starts but she stops and I send her a perplexed look "What's wrong?" I ask and she just shakes her head "Nothing its just- you look really pretty without you're glasses" she says and I smile at her "Thanks I didn't look pretty with them on?" I smirk and she just giggles "Not what I meant Lopez" she states and I can see the sparkle in her eye for a split second. I smirk at her "Sorry about leaving like this but my dad is an asshole I think it's better to just appease him than argue with him" she says with an eye roll "It's totally okay" I tell her "We can talk about it next time" I smirk and she arches her eyebrow "Next time?" she asks and I nod "You bet blondy" I smile "Okay then next time" she states "I'll see you tomorrow Lopez" she says with a wink and I swear I'll never get tired of hearing her say my name. "Bye Britt" she comes up to me and I swear our faces aren't even an inch apart as she leans in a little she jolts her head to the right and places a kiss to my cheek. Her lips linger a little longer then they should and she moves to whisper in my ear "Not yet Lopez" and I can feel her smirk on my skin, tease. Her whisper sends chills down my spine as she turns around and heads out the door, I decide it's time I pack my stuff up and get home. I sling my backpack around my back and head out, I smile because I can't believe the ability I have to make Brittany blush and giggle like a five year old. I feel proud of myself because this is the first time I actually had been confident enough too be this way with someone and I like it. I like her. The feelings she gives me are brand new but I love them. I step out into the night air its warm but not super warm my brain quickly turns back to Brittany vision like it's been all day. I'm so immersed in my Brittany thoughts I don't notice the large group of guys following me and I become instantly nervous, I pick up my pace a bit but so do they and I break into a full on sprint I turn the corner onto an unknown street but I'm met by a dead end. Shit. I frantically look for an exit I don't find one so I turn back the way I came but I'm greeted by 4 guys surrounding me "Oh man I could have fun with this one" the guy in the middle says and I assume he's the leader of this little band of fuck heads. "Oh I agree look at that ass" the one on the left says and I realize he's a little to close. "Back off!" I yell and soon my perfect day with Britt is ruined by these idiots "ooo Seb this ones a feisty one" the left guy says and I assume he's talking to the guy in the middle witch he is. "Oh I know" Seb says and he jolts forward grabbing my arms, I try to jolt free but he has a firm grip "Hold still bitch" he says and smacks the glasses off my face and I get pissed I lift my leg and kick him in chest sending him flying into the garbage bin that's a solid 10 feet away "Holy shit how did-" I say in complete shock but I'm cut off by the left guy's fist I quickly grab his fist mid air and push him back I take my other arm and use it flip him over and I hear him hit the pavement with a bone crack. Did I just break his back what's happening?! The other 2 guys are just as shocked as I am and I feel something hot build from behind my eyes but its not tears. Suddenly a jolt of heat shoots through my eyes towards the final 2 guys it feels like lasers pouring from my eyes and when I blink a couple times it stops. I look towards to where the 2 men were standing but there gone and I don't see any trace of them except for there shoes, "Holy shit did I just-" suddenly two strong arms wrap around my body and a surge of strength shoots through me I jolt back into the wall which a second ago was 10 feet away. I smash Seb against the wall and I can feel his bones crack under my strength he immediately lets go of me and slides down the wall. 10 seconds ago I was standing all the way on the other side its like I flashed over here? What's going on? I see the 2 men's bodies and I freak out a bit how did I do that? What's happening? I step away from the men and sprint out of the alley I run home but I make it there in half a second. What did I just do? I get inside and my Abuela is sleeping thank god. I run into my room even faster than before why am I so fast all of a sudden? I slam the door but it comes off its hinges holy crap I just broke my door! I run lightning fast behind the door to catch it from falling so I don't wake my grandparents. My door is like 100 pounds and I'm lifting it like its my pillow I set the door back against the wall gently and I take in a deep sigh of relief. I get back in my room and I start to freak out, how is it possible that I took down 4 guys, ran lightning fast and I now have bone crushing strength and lightning fast reflexes? It doesn't make sense! This shit shouldn't even exist! But it does in me. I suddenly get extremely dizzy and light headed sweat begins to form and I can't breath I crash onto my bed before I hit the floor and for the first time in nearly a month I dream of nothing except for of course, Brittany.

Authors Note: So here's chapter 1! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I know it's a late upload I'm sorry but I hope you enjoy it! This story is going to be full of action and such and I can't wait to explore Santana and Brittany's newfound relationship! I know I made them a little more out there and flirtatious but trust me it's going to fit into Brittany's character a lot more once we explore her a bit. Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Okay guys here's chapter 2 I hope you enjoy it and please read and review! Thanks!

Chapter 2-_ Answers_

_I'm standing in what looks like a hospital room with many machines hooked up to a sleeping woman on the bed. I look around I notice the beeping on the monitor, I take a step closer to the woman and I realize she's in a coma. The woman looks oddly familiar but I can't put my finger on it, I'm standing next to her when a young 30 something man walks into the room. The man has tears pouring down from his face as he gazes at the sleeping woman, suddenly he gets on his knees and cries louder "Why did this happen?! I should have never told you" he wails and I furrow my eyebrows tell the woman what? At this point he's holding the woman's hand and the sounds he's making almost sound un human. I suddenly realize he hasn't noticed my presence I try calling out to him but my voice comes out small and quiet. Why can't I talk? I move over to the side of the bed where the man is but he still doesn't notice me I decide to wave my hands in front of his face to get his attention but he doesn't notice me. I realize that I'm clearly invisible to him and that causes me to freak out, why can't he see me? The man suddenly jolts up and I can see his face clearly and my heart stops. It's my dad. I think I've only seen him in the one photo in my room the only photo I have of him for that matter, he gets up on his feet and takes his hands and presses them to the woman's chest. Suddenly a golden glow shines through his hands and the woman jolts up a bit but nothing happens "C'mon! come back to me!" he yells with tears streaming down his face._

_He does this multiple times until I realize what he's trying to do. He's trying to heal the woman. I look at the man and he's crying even harder if that's possible, I look at the man and a realization hits me my dad had superpowers? But why aren't they working now? Why can't he heal the woman? My dad decides to stand up he jolts forward quickly and flips the desk in the room. My dad has super strength and speed to. Like me. He yells louder than I've ever heard in my life and his eyes turn a dark shade of red and within a flash he jumps out the window. I run to the window and I see him soar in the sky he can fly? Does that mean I can fly to? All the questions keep piling up and suddenly I can't breath. I go over to the sleeping woman and I take in her face her wrinkles are set and her cheekbones are similar to the shape I have, I'm looking at this woman up and down something about her rings a bell. I put my hand on her and a jolt of electricity hits me._

_I take my hand away and grasp my hand "Fuck" I yell, I look at the woman and realization dawns on me again, the woman lying in the bed she's… Mami. I can't believe my eyes I don't remember the last time I saw my mom Abuela tells me stories about her but I never really remembered much about her just that she looks a lot like me. I collapse to the floor when I realize my mother is dying she lies in a coma in the hospital this must be how she died I'm about to witness my mom's death. Hot tears roll down my cheeks I place my head in my hands and I can no longer control myself, the tears are pouring down my face when suddenly a strong hand lifts my chin. I look up and I see her. She's beautiful. My mother is standing before me smiling "Mija" she starts and my eyes go wide "M-Mami?" she nods her head and gestures for me to stand up. "Mija do not cry for me" she says and I furrow my eyebrows I look towards the bed and I still see her lying there she must be having an out of body experience. I look up at her and she's smiling "Mami are you dead? Is this how you died?" I ask her, her smile turns into a sad one and nods her head "Yes Mija but I brought you here for a reason" she states and I nod my head for her to continue "Mija you are going to start to develop some very powerful abilities, you need to know that you're powers are meant for good and only good I've watched your father struggle for too long between good and bad I do not want the same fate for you" she explains and I nod my head in understanding "Dad does have superpowers?" I question and she nods "Yes and so do you it's normal for you're kind" she explains and a confused look takes over my face. _

_"What kind?" I ask and she smiles "You're a very special type of human Mija and so is your father, you both have outstanding abilities gifts from the gods" she explains and I can't take it anymore "Mami what am I!" I yell and she shakes her head "You're genetics were apart of an experiment you're father was in for the Military, the military developed a serum that enhances the human abilities with gifts" she starts and I nod my head "You're father was the test subject and he was the first super soldier, he was told the genes wouldn't be passed down to his children but clearly they were mistaken" she says gesturing to me "You're father began to develop super strength, speed, agility and soon he began to fly" I nod my head because that is exactly what's happening to me "But he began to develop one special gift the gift of healing and it was truly beautiful, he healed many people but it took a toll on him" she pauses for a brief second so she can compose herself because she looks like she's about to cry "But, soon you're father was being brought in by the wrong people he worked with them, started doing bad things and when you're father realized what he was doing he couldn't do it anymore so he stopped" she states and I nod "But the people got furious with him and decided to take it out on his family, they killed me Mija and that's how I ended up here but we knew it was coming so we sent you to live with you're grandparents" I can tell she's struggling a bit but I need to know more. "So they killed me and you're father was taken captive to work for them because he had nothing to live for anymore" I nod my head in understanding and complete shock I couldn't believe what I was hearing "But Mami why didn't his healing work on you?" I ask and she smiles "It doesn't work on me because we have a bond, your father and I were in love none of his powers work on me it's to prevent him from harming me" she states and I nod my head "The military designed it like this his powers don't work on me or you but even in directly you're father still managed to destroy our family" I can see the pain behind her eyes and the anger I want to hug her and tell her that I miss her but my thoughts are so jumbled I can't even function. I'm basically a freak? "Mija you need to listen carefully because we don't have much time" she says and I nod for her to continue "You are destined for great things Mija you're going to save a lot of people, your going to be a hero do not let yourself be poisoned by bad I can't watch that happen to you like it did you're father with great power comes great responsibility Mija" I nod my head but I'm more confused than ever "But Mami what am I going to do?" I ask and she smiles "Great things" I smile at her "You're powers are a gift use them well because one day soon the world is going to be in trouble and you are going to be its only hope" she says and I become incredibly nervous. "Mami I'm an 18 year old girl? What am I supposed to do?" she smiles again and shakes her head "You're no ordinary girl Mija, you're more special than you know" I smile at her "I miss you Mami but I don't know about this I-I'm scared" I tell her "it's okay that's normal you're father was scared to that's why he gave in to the bad side but you, you're different I know you are I can already tell your stronger you can do it Mija believe in yourself" I smile at her and nod if my mother says I'm destined for great things I plan on fulfilling her wishes "Yes Mami I promise I'll make you proud". She smiles at me but our gaze is broken by a loud door slam, 3 large men come into the room 2 are in black suits and one is in a green one he looks to be the leader "Grab her!" the one in the green suit yells. "Mami! No please don't go!" I cry and she smiles "I need to Mija remember you are destined for great things fulfill you're duties I love you" she says and her limp body is being pulled out of the hospital room and her vision disappears from in front of me "NO! Mami!" I cry and I can feel the anxiety in my chest._

I wake up with a jolt and I notice how heavily I'm sweating I feel my bed and I notice how wet it is from the sweat. I get off my bed and I look at that huge pool of water "Holy shit" I whisper, the dream I had it wasn't the re occurring one I've had for nearly a month it was my mom. Shit. I know what I am now, I'm obviously some type of mutant with my fathers genetics. Oh my god. My dad is still alive those men are just holding him captive I need to figure out who those men are and fast I need to save my father. I sit at my desk and my thoughts are frazzled, my mom said I was destined for great things but what? I know it has something to do with those men and my father I know is does and the quicker I find out who they are the faster I can stop the event that will shake the world to its core as my mother explained. I can't believe I'm destined to save the world? I need to do some serious research if I'm going to save the world people can't know who I really am. I take out a plain white piece of paper and I sketch the perfect costume it's blue and red with an 'S' in the middle I smile at my work and I realize this needs to be made and quickly. I plan on fulfilling my destiny for my mother, if I was given these gifts I'm going to use them to help others and avenge my mother's death. I put the drawing back in my drawer and slowly stand up my legs feel extremely heavy and my arms feel like lead. I walk slowly to the washroom and when I open the light I startle myself with my reflection I look. Hot? I jolt forward quickly and I notice my face is flawless and it's glowing? My hair is shinier and my eyes, my eyes changed color over night there still brown but it's more of a green-brown. My mother did not tell me this was going to happen. I look much different and I realize I can see perfectly without my glasses how is that possible? Realizing I can't take looking at myself any longer I quickly jump in the shower. I let the hot water soak on me a little longer than I should and I just breath in the affect the water has pouring down my body. I get out of the shower and I decide to actually curl my hair today since I actually have some impressing to do and my mind wanders back to Brittany. Brittany was the only thing I could think of until the whole 'I'm a superhero thing' happened and I can't wait to see her to feel her, yesterday was seriously one of the best days ever minus the whole killing 2 guys and severely injuring another 2. My thoughts are quickly changed back to last night. Shit what if someone found the bodies? I jolt up and out of the bathroom at super speed, I'm outside at this point I grab the newspaper and I realize if my Abuelo is up he's going to be really freaked out. I creep inside and I don't see anyone in sight "Thank God" I breath a sigh of relief, I decide to have some fun and race back up the stairs even faster. I could get used to this superhuman stuff besides having a tremendous amount of responsibility it's fun, when I get inside my room I sit back down at my desk I open the newspaper and I look at the headline. I breath in a sigh of relief thank god it's nothing to do with those thugs but it still catches my attention '_United Bank Robbed: 4__th__ one this month'_ holy shit again? Well I think I found my new mission. I decide since I have been given these gifts for a reason I should start with these robberies and end them once and for all. I decide on reading into this a little more and I find out that all the banks robbed are owned by… Mr. J. Peirce? Brittany's dad. The police think there's a tie to him and the robberies someone with a hefty vendetta and I agree. All the robberies have the same trademark every time this robber robs one of Mr. Pierce's Banks he or she I don't know what yet leaves a giant 'L' marked in red felt on the safe which confuses me L? why an L? I want to look into it more but I check the time and I really need to get changed for school so I decide to pick this up tonight.

I decide on a cute skirt and top for school my hair flows nicely down my shoulders, I take a quick glance at myself in the mirror and I realize I look way too different so I put my glasses on just so I don't give anyone suspicions. Just as I'm about to walk out of my door I decide to try something, instead of going out my door I turn to my window. I take a deep breath "Okay Lopez you can do this just think 'fly' even if you don't its only a one story fall" I tell myself. I take a couple steps back and leap out the window expecting the ground to hit me I slowly open my eyes and I'm hovering "Holy shit!" I yell, this is awesome but I'm starting to jerk around a bit I need to learn to control so I steady myself and I shoot up even higher. Finally I get full control and I feel the wind beneath me start to pick up it's a soothing feeling and I love it I jolt forward and in about 10 seconds I'm hovering over my school. I look around to make sure no one can see me and I slowly plant myself on the ground but I fail miserably and I jolt back and fall on my ass "Fuck" I breath as I try to stand up again. I definitely need to practice more.

I get inside the school and I can already feel the eyes on me I give this one kid a scowl and he runs off I don't look that different do I? I get to my locker and open it I drop my bag inside when I realize I'm really early why did I come so early? I pull out my notebook from my locker and open it to find the drawing I made this morning. I suddenly get a great idea and I make a break for the sowing room, when I get there I have a solid 2 hours before school starts but no one is in there and just my luck the door is locked. I'm about to walk away when I realize I have superpowers? I grab the doorknob and turn it viciously I hear a bolt crack and the door opens. I step inside and I go straight for a machine to set up the thread I need spandex thread so I get up and search for it but then I realize the teacher keeps that one under her desk because it's really expensive I'm sure she wont mind be borrowing it. I grab the blue and red and set it up on the machine, I take out the drawing and I follow every detail I drew and by the time I'm done it looks great. When I was only 5 my Abuela taught me how to sow so it should look this great, I smile pleased with my work. With 20 minutes to spare I decide to tuck it under my shirt and make a dash for my locker, I get outside and I look around to make sure no one saw me leave the sowing room and no one did. I run back to my locker but I have to force myself to run at normal human speed, when I get to my locker I fling it open and stuff my suit in my bag.

I turn around and Brittany is next to me giving me a slight smirk and I never realized how much I missed her smirks until now. "Hey Lopez whatcha doin?" she asks and I see the sparkle in her eyes again which look like a much deeper blue this morning "Nothin blondy just getting my books ready how much did you enjoy yesterday?" I ask her with a wink and she rolls her eyes "A little too much I think" and I smile at her. "Are you busy after school?" she asks and I give her a smirk "Why you interested in doing something?" I ask her and she smiles "Maybe". She gives me a wink and I smile at her little antics when realization hits me, I can't hang out tonight I got all that research to do for the robbery. We stand there in silence for awhile and she's just smirking, wait I could totally ask Britt about her dad! "Lets hang out after school the Lima Bean?" I ask her and she nods "Sounds fun see you then Lopez". I send her a wink as she walks away. No correction. Sways away, I should feel bad because I'm using Brittany a little but I really do like her and I definitely want to be alone with her.

Today is definitely the worst day. Quinn is home sick and Kurt and Blaine are away at sectionals for glee club and I thought I was nerdy. I get out of Geography class at the end of the day and I can't wait to see Brittany, my mind is seriously all Brittany all the time and I don't want to change that. Ever since yesterday along with realizing I have superpowers Brittany is one of the only things on my mind I fantasize about kissing her, touching her, watching her perfect body. I can't believe after a day she's already got me day dreaming about her 24/7, I get to my locker and my suspicions are correct Brittany is waiting for me. She sends me a flirty smile and I wave "Someone looks awfully chipper today" she says and I roll my eyes "Well is it so hard to believe I'm excited for our date?" I question and I can't believe I said 'date' I couldn't catch myself before it came out and now Brittany is smiling even bigger which relives me a little. "Date huh? I didn't know we were going on a date?" she says with a wink and my cheeks flush crimson, "Uh- it doesn't have to be I mean you know I guess it would be cool but it doesn't have to be you know if your not into-" I start but she cuts me off "Easy San, I would love it to be a date" my smile grows 10 sizes and now I'm really excited.

We get to the Lima Bean in 10 minutes I get us a booth at the back that's a little secluded from the rest of the coffee shop but it's more intimate and I like it like that. I gesture for her to sit down across from me and she smiles "So Lopez tell me about yourself?" she asks and I become extremely nervous but I realize I don't have to tell her _everything_ "well I'm an only child, I live with my grandparents because both my parents died in a car accident when I was 2 but it's really no big deal I don't remember them much" I tell her and her eyes widen "Oh San I'm so sorry" I shrug it off, truth be told I miss my parents a lot. I didn't like lying to Brittany about how my parents died well how my mom died my dad is still out there somewhere, I don't like being dishonest with her it hurts. "Its okay really it was 16 years ago but enough about the sad stuff tell me about yourself?" I ask her with a wink and she sends me a smirk "Well I'm an only child too" she starts and I smile at what we already have in common "I love my mom so much she's literally the best thing in my life and my dad is a complete asshole who I hate" she states like its no big deal, now its my turn to widen my eyes "Woah there Britt whats so bad bout your dad?" I ask her and she tenses up a bit "He's just an awful person he treats everyone around him like garbage and I'm so happy this robber is robbing all of his banks he deserves it" she says and I jolt forward a bit I didn't realize I was even getting info about the robberies yet she just brought them up. "Well that sucks I'm sorry Britt" I reach for her hand across the table and she lets me take it which causes me to smile "You know San I really like you, you understand me and I think our little banter is hot" she says and I smirk I knew it was hot. "I really like you too Britt I'm glad I made this a date" she laughs and gives my hand a squeeze, "I am too" she says and my smirk turns into a grin. I really do like her.

About 2 hours later I'm walking Britt home, she lives 3 blocks away from me so I figure it would be cool to walk her home you know like the date is always supposed to end. I get Britt to her door and we stand outside of it in silence waiting for the other to speak "I liked this San I really wanna do this again" she says and I laugh "I think were going to have to" I tell her with a wink and she nudges my shoulder. I look into her unique deep blue eyes and she stares at my now green-brown, her eyebrows furrow and I'm guessing she notices the color change "San I don't know if it's the glasses but you're eyes there-there green? They were brown yesterday?" she asks and I become nervous how do I explain that my eye color changed over night? "Contacts" I blurt and I inwardly slap myself because I'm wearing glasses "But you're wearing glasses?' she laughs and I shrug "Color contacts not prescription" I tell her and she just nods in understanding. I take in a sigh of relief and I'm back to staring at her beautiful blue eyes, she leans in a little and I really hope she's going to kiss me but our gaze is broken by the door flying open. We jolt away quickly when we see the 40 something man standing in the doorway "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt but Brittany you need to get inside, now" he says and I give him a narrow look, Brittany just nods her head and mouths an 'I'm sorry'. The man that I presume is Mr. pierce steps closer to me and sticks his hand out "Jared Pierce and who are you?" he asks and I get nervous "Santana Lopez Brittany's friend" I tell him his eyes almost shoot out of his head but he quickly shakes it off. "Nice to meet you Ms. Lopez I really think you should get going its quite late" he says and I nod my head "Yes sir" and with that he shuts the door leaving me in the night air.

I make it home in 2 seconds because when you have super speed why not use it? I get inside and I assume my Abuela is already asleep. I race up to my room and close my now fixed door, why did Mr. Pierce act so weird when I met him? It's like he realized something? I take my bag and run inside my closet to change into my freshly made super suit. It takes me longer than I thought but I get it on, I take a glance in the mirror it hugs my body perfectly and I can't help but think I look hot. I smile and check myself out a couple times I realize I still have my glasses on so I remove them and I can't believe how much different I look. I step out of my closet and go straight for my phone I have one new text but I don't bother reading it because I go for the police radio app instead. I listen intently waiting for something about the robbery to take place a robbery has happened 2 days in a row already so I doubt today will be any different. I listen for 10 minutes when I hear the radio go off "220 In progress at royal bank proceed with caution" that's it! I get to my window and I take a deep breath as I jump out. I'm hovering mid air trying to steady myself, once I steady myself I jolt towards the bank.

I get to the bank before the cops do I decide I should enter from the roof because it just seems logical. I jump up on the roof and I land with a thud. Smooth superwoman. I roll my eyes and I get ready to open the air vent I realize it's bolted shut but I quickly punch a hole big enough for my body to fit through. I love the super strength it's my favorite power so far, I slide down the air duct and this time I land with grace. I quickly look around as I get up from my crouching position its dead? Am I at the wrong bank? Suddenly I hear a loud bang and I jolt my head towards the safe. A tall… woman? Wearing all black latex is walking, no strutting out of the safe with a bag of money in her left hand, I quickly realize she's the robber? This tall thin woman? What the hell. I jolt forward at super speed and I step in front of her "Now where do you think you're going with that?" I ask her and I can see her smirk. A mask covers half of her face but something about her seems _familiar? _"Oh c'mon can't a woman get a little spending money?" she says and there's defiantly something I recognize in this woman but I can't put my finger on it. "Of course you can just not from other peoples money" I say with a smirk and I can see her rolling her deep blue eyes. Suddenly before I can look deeper into her eyes she jolts toward me but I quickly dodge it "Uh uh I don't think so" I say and she laughs. She swings her foot on the floor and knocks me down "Fuck" I yell and she's just laughing, she comes over top of me and sits on my hips I know I shouldn't be turned on but her perfect ass is sitting on my hips and something about her is just sexy but I shake my head at those thoughts because she is the enemy right now. "Oh honey you're a cutey but your also new at this so I'm not going to hurt you to bad" she says and I roll my eyes, her face comes really close to mine and I can feel her breath on my lips "Now be a good superwoman and let me go" she says while tugging at my suit where the 's' is imprinted. "Never" I whisper jolting my head forward and jerking my hips up sending her flying off of me, I quickly get up and I can feel the heat behind my eyes again I shoot my laser eyes at her but I can see her jolt away but I clip her arm "Fuck!" she yells and I can't help but smirk at her. The heat quickly disappears and I walk up to her on the floor I can hear my boots clacking as I reach her and I kneel down next to her "I'm sorry who was supposed to hurt who?" I ask her and I hear her groan "Ugh I didn't know you were some super freak" I laugh at her cause clearly I've won. I grab the bag of money from her hand and toss it back in the safe but not before I notice the large L painted on it. I kneel back down next to her and she's struggling a bit but suddenly she jolts straight up and pushes me back sending me flying against the wall "You were saying?" she asks in a flirty tone as she presses herself against me and shoves me harder into the wall. I could easily break her grip but there's something when I look into her eyes. I don't want to hurt her I can't? I don't know why I just can't. "You know you really are cute" she states and I roll my eyes "Yeah you're not so bad yourself" I tell her in an equally flirty voice. I'm looking back into her blue eyes and something about them seems so familiar! Our gaze is broken by the sound of sirens and we snap our heads to the door "Well looks like our time together is over" she says as she lets go of me and slowly starts walking away "Wait! Who are you?" I ask her and she smirks "Who are you?" she asks right back and now its my turn to smirk, "Don't worry hun I'm sure I'll see you're sexy ass again but why don't I give you a little something to remember me bye" she says as she turns back around. She grabs my face and plants a kiss to my cheek lingering her lips a little longer than she should and something about this is really familiar. I feel her breath on my ear as she leans in to whisper "Were on the same team superwoman I just take a different approach" she says with edge and I shake my head "Were nothing alike" she just laughs "You wait" is all she says and with that she's gone. I'm left sitting in the bank until I realize I need to get out of there before the cops catch me, I jolt through the roof and I'm left completely confused what did that woman mean when she said _you wait?_ Her words echo through my head and I can't shake this feeling that I know her. When I get home I creep through the window and go straight for the mirror, my face is literally burning since she kissed me and I need to see my face to make sure it's okay. When I get to the mirror I tilt my face a little but I realize there's nothing there except for a red lipstick print. It's a deep shade of red and its left my skin burning? How? Who was that woman? I don't know much but what I do know is that along with my very long list of duties I need to know her. Something about her was so familiar I need to know her and I'll do anything to figure it out.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Hey guys! So here's chapter 3 I know you guys are a curious as to who the 'L' woman is but I can't reveal anything! But I won't confirm or deny if she's Brittany or not. Also the 'L' Woman won't recognize Santana because, Santana doesn't have her glasses on and her hair is down. Santana has only been seen out in public with her glasses and without them she looks completely different like I described don't worry I will elaborate on this more in the story so hold on okay! You'll find out soon who the 'L' woman is but I can't reveal anything so here is chapter 3! Also I heard you're guys complaints about it being to close together my writing so I'm making more space don't worry. Sorry I haven't updated in so long works been so busy but I plan on updating 2 more chapters by the end of the weekend! Thank you my loyal followers!

Chapter 3- _Happiness_

The next morning is bleak and dull no sun peaks in through my windows and I feel like it reflects what I feel inside, really confused and lost. Sure I was magically given these 'super powers' but I was almost out done by a hot girl in latex last night which I didn't even get her name, sure you could say at least I stopped her from stealing the money but I don't think it's the money she really wants I feel like she's trying to send the owner, Mr. Peirce a message. The 'L' she paints on the safe has to mean something to Mr. Peirce so I figured tonight I'm going to the Peirce home in my 'Superwoman' get-up and I'm going to question him. I just have to make sure Brittany isn't home if she saw me she would definitely recognize me, Ah Brittany in the 12 hour span I've been away from her I miss her scent, her touch, her hair and those beautiful piercing blue eyes.

I spring upward in my bed because I have class in 40 minutes but I really want to have some Brittany time before class. I only have 2 classes with Britt which sucks but I like having as much time with her as possible outside of class. Even though I'm more confused and lost than ever Brittany seems to be the only thing I'm sure of, I really like her more than I've liked anyone really and its only been a week of getting to know her but in that entire week we've almost kissed twice which has to mean something. I really hope she likes me and isn't playing with me but I have a feeling that she wouldn't do that which makes me grin bigger than ever. I'm looking for my jean shorts when suddenly my phone rings, I look at it on my desk and the screen flashes _Quinn. _I sigh and grab my phone.

"What Fabray?" I bite because I was hoping it was Brittany I don't know why but I really want to hear her voice.

"_Woah Lopez what's with the sass?" _I roll my eyes cause my voice barely had any sass but whatever.

"There's no sass Quinn I just want to know what posses someone to call me this early when were going to see each other at school" I say with heavy sarcasm and I can hear her scoffing.

"_Fine maybe I won't offer you a ride then-"_ She starts but I cut her off with a yelp.

"No, No! I want a ride. Please" I ask and I can hear her laughing which causes me to grumble.

_"Okay Lopez see you in 5, by the way we have a lot to discuss"_

My eyes brows furrow, discuss what? I just sigh.

"Okay bye."

I quickly sit up a little agitated at what Quinn could possibly want to talk about. I shake my head at the thought probably some stupid boy drama, I grab my jean shorts and tug them on and throw on a loose tank top I pull my hair from its pony tail and I let my raven locks flow over my shoulders. I give myself the up an down in the mirror I still look really different and I don't want to be suspicious so I grab my glasses and put them on, I still look really good but the glasses make it seem like I didn't change much.

I look around my room making sure nothing is out of place I glance around when I notice the blue spandex peering from underneath my bed I decide to take my suit and put it in my bag just in case something bad happens at school. I take my phone and set the police radio to 'Alert' just in case if something happens I can prevent it, I open my door and run downstairs faster than my abuela at the supermarket on Sunday. I get to my front porch and pick up the newspaper I look at the cover and my eyes nearly fall out of my head _'Mystery Hero Prevents Stolen Money' _and underneath the headline there's a picture of me, I'm flying away from the bank you can't make out anything but its still me. I can't believe there was a photographer even remotely near the bank at the time but it's not a big deal you can't tell its me and its kind of cool being on the cover of the newspaper. I really don't want people finding out about me though not now not ever that could put the people I care about in jeopardy if my enemies figure out who I am abuela, abuelo, Quinn, Kurt, Blaine… Brittany. My heart stops and I can't find my breath. No no one can know about me absolutely no one the thought of any of those people getting hurt makes my chest ache but I can't imagine Brittany hurt either that's what really makes my heart race. Maybe I should start wearing a mask? I sit down on the front step and seriously contemplate it but I'm being snapped out of it by the wind chimes on my abuela's porch. I get up and steady the chimes I can see my reflection in one of them and I see me with my glasses, I furrow my brows and I take off my glasses my eyes go wide at how different I look.

You can see my newly green-brown eyes much clearer and my hair flows differently without the frame of the glasses in the way. I repetitively take my glasses on and off to see the difference and its huge with my glasses on I look like nerdy Santana Lopez but with them off I look like a hot super hero bombshell. That's my mask. With my glasses on I'm Santana Lopez but with them off I'm Superwoman, I've never not worn my glasses to school or at home so with them off I look like a completely different person. That's how I'll keep my identity a secret with my glasses, I smile at my reflection realizing how perfect this situation is. My gaze is broken by a loud honk and I quickly put my glasses back on before Quinn can see, I grab my bag from the chair and run to the car when I get in the front I can see Quinn smirking and I send her a confused stare.

"What?" I ask and her smirk just grows and she shakes her head.

"When were you going to tell me you went on a date with Brittany?" she asks and my face turns hot while my eyes shoot out of my head, How the hell did she find out? Is Brittany telling people?

"How did you find out?" she shakes her head.

"Everyone is talking about it! You were spotted at the Lima Bean! Not exactly the most private place if you want to keep you're relationship low key" she says and I can't believe people are talking about this.

"Everyone? Really? How? I didn't even see anyone I knew at the Lima Bean?"

"San you may not know them but everyone knows Brittany as the hot blonde bombshell you couldn't really keep it a secret if you tried" she says and I'm just more confused.

"so what is everyone saying?"

"Just that Brittany and you are actually really cute together and that you're relationship would be awesome but Puck…" she pauses and anger fills me.

"What about Puck?" I ask in the harshest tone I can conjure up.

"He's just pissed cause you got to her first… he said he was going to take her from you" she says and turns to look at my reaction which isn't pleasant. I kick the dashboard and I leave a dent, I instantly start to worry because no normal girl could do that.

"Woah Lopez! Watch my car!" she screams and I send her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, its just Brittany and I aren't even in a relationship… I really would hate to lose her to Puck of all people before I could even turn it into that" I say with a lot of sadness laced in my voice. Quinn slams the breaks at a stop sign and I jolt forward.

"What the fuck Fabray!?" I scream but she just waves me off.

"You and Brittany aren't in a relationship!? What?! Everyone is saying how 'close' you guys have been! And I've noticed it too!"

I give her a perplexed look and shake my head.

"What are you talking about?"

"Stop playing dumb Lopez! C'mon! the lingering touches, the constant hot banter, the smirking, the winking. You guys are like more into each other than Kurt and Blaine are! And that's saying a lot"

My cheeks become hot and red I can feel the color rising into my face. Is it really that noticeable? Does everyone see it?

"Quinn I think I would've told you if I was in a relationship with Brittany and its barely been a week" I tell her but she just laughs.

"San I've never seen you look at someone the way you look at Britt its, its like you're more out there, spontaneous you're even dressing differently!" she says while gesturing to my outfit and I look down.

"I just- a lot has changed about me Quinn I mean we are seniors maybe it's just this year" I tell her but I know what exactly is changing me. It's the super powers and Brittany combined together they make me super San.

"No Lopez it's Brittany trust me, look I know you like her don't even try to deny it why haven't you asked her to be you're girl yet?"  
she asks and I just shake my head.

"Maybe she doesn't want to? Or maybe she doesn't like me like that? Has that ever occurred to you Quinn? Maybe she doesn't even play for the same team as me?" Quinn just sits back and rolls her eyes.

"Are you kidding me? Have you seen the way that girl looks at you? She looks at you the same way you look at her! Would you stop being so damn scared and lock her down before _someone _else does" she screams and anger fills me again.

"And by someone else you mean Puck? I'm not going to rush this because of Puck Quinn! You're right I do like her! But I want to be sure!" I tell her but now I can see Quinn getting mad.

"For the love of God Lopez I'm telling you this because you're my best friend would you trust me she likes you just as much as you like her there's no doubt about it literally ask anyone"

For a minute I let her words sink in, why won't I ask Brittany to be my girlfriend? I'm not scared about the way she feels why did I even say that? Then it hits me like a train. It's the superhero thing, I don't want to lie to her and tell her I'm going to the store but in reality I'm going to stop bad guys from tearing the city apart. From the start I hated lying to Britt but something inside of me is telling me to go for it, I really want to but I don't know yet I think I just need time.

"I just need some time to think about it" I tell her and the scoff that escapes her lips sends a chill down my spine.

"Well you better think fast" she says and I shoot her a glare but she's already pressing the gas and speeding down the road.

The rest of the car ride is really quiet we don't say a word to each other and I'm starting to think Quinn is actually really mad at me for not going after what I want because lets be real I really want Brittany. When we get to school she parks her car in her usual spot, once she puts the car in park we just sit there neither of us daring to make a move until I get tired of this shit and grab the handle.

"Wait Lopez" her voice startles me but I look at her and her eyes turn from a hardened anger to a soft and understanding look.

"I'm sorry for snapping but you're just notorious for not chasing after what you want and I thought I should give you a push this time because I know you want to be with Britt you're just scared for some reason. Why are you scared?" she looks at me and grabs my hand that's not on the handle. I seriously consider telling her why but then I realize her safety is more important than my issues.

"I don't know it just seems to good to be true" I tell her which is actually completely true, Brittany is to good to be true and I guess that scares me a bit too.

"Look. San I know its scary having feelings for someone you think would never like you in a million years but sometimes life surprises us, just don't let this opportunity slip okay?" she smiles and I can't help but smile back.

"Okay thanks Quinn" she tugs my arm and pulls me into a hug.

"I just want you to be happy and from what I've seen so far she does that for you" she whispers and I smile into her shoulder.

We pull away and get out of the car, we have 20 minutes until class starts and I'm literally sprinting towards the front doors because I know Britt is waiting by our lockers like she always is.

We get inside the front doors and all eyes are on us but when I take a closer look everyone is really just looking at me, I ease my way down the hall and look down at my shoes avoiding all eye contact with the eyes on me. I make it to my locker and the only eye contact I want is looking straight into my green-brown eyes, I meet shining blue eyes deeper than the ocean itself and my smile grows into a full on grin.

"Hey" I say and her smile grows.

"Hi" she looks really happy today, I take in her appearance she's wearing shorts too but with a flowy top and her backpack is hanging off of both her shoulders.

"So what's with all the looks?" she asks and I take my eyes off of her body to find her smirking face so I smirk back.

"Well apparently were the hottest gossip Britt-Britt" she smiles but gives me a perplexed look.

"And why is that Sanny?" that name leaving her lips sounds so sweat I love it when she calls me that.

"Well people are talking about us because they saw us together at the Lima Bean they-" I start but I get nervous finishing the sentence.

"They think were um in a you know…" I tell her but I can tell her confusion just grows.

"A relationship" I say and her eyes go wide but they settle back down and is replaced with a seductive grin.

"Well this place certainly seems to be quite the gossip mill" she says, I laugh because its true I mean my best friend is the Queen of gossip Kurt could tell you anything about anyone.

"You're totally right" we both laugh and a comfortable silence falls over us as I put my bag away.

"What do you think of that?" her voice startles me but my face is quickly replaced with a confused look.

"Think of what?"

she smirks and I can see the blush forming on her cheeks.

"The relationship thingy" she says and my heart races.

"I think its-its kinda cute, that people think were um dating I guess" I say while scrunching my nose a little.

Her smirk turns into a smile and I can't help but smile back at her, she's so cute it's actually unbelievable.

"I agree Lopez" she says with a wink and now I'm blushing.

We stare at each others eyes for what feels like hours but its so comfortable I could stare at her forever, our gaze is broken by the bell and sadness fills me because that means we have to part.

"Well that's our cue I'll see you later" she says with a smile and I nod but before she goes I grab her wrist and pull her back.

"Eat lunch with me today" I tell her and she frantically nods.

"Yes of course I'll meet you here okay?" I nod at her.

"I'll see you then" I tell her and I lean in to place a soft kiss on her pale cheek which isn't pale for long because I can see the blush forming.

She walks away with a huge smile and I walk in the opposite direction with an even bigger smile.

Lunch finally comes after 3 of the most irritating classes I've ever endured mostly because people kept looking at me this gossip is really irritating too actually, why can't people believe me and Brittany are just friends? Well for now I guess. But people now know that I kissed Brittany in the hall just a few hours ago like how the fuck did that happen so quick? Kurt told me I'm the hottest topic in History today and I was not into it, it was a peck on the cheek not a full on make out session I explained to him but then I started to think about a make out session with Britt and I became extremely hot.

I get to my locker before Brittany and I'm patiently waiting trying to get rid of all the stupid gossip comments from my head. Before I even realize it Brittany is 10 minutes late the halls are empty and I get kind of worried. I stop leaning against the locker and I decide to look down the hall for anyone I decide to go straight to the gym because Brittany had class there last period.

When I'm about 40 feet away from the gym I hear a muttered scream it sounds like someone fighting to say something. I try perking my ears a bit and it works I can hear perfectly the sounds are coming from the gym and I recognize that voice anywhere I listen closely just to make sure "Get off me!" the voice yells and I know right away who it is. I don't stop to think how its possible I just heard that from 40 feet away instead I run down the hall at super speed not caring who sees because at this point Brittany is all that matters. I bust through the gym and I hear the yell coming from the girls locker room I creep inside and I see Puck pushing Brittany against the locker.

Anger fills me and suddenly I'm seeing red but I can't laser him I'm going to scare Britt and she'll never want to be with me. Instead I listen to what he's saying before I take a step.

"C'mon baby I can give you so much more than what that bitch can" he says and pushes against her harder.

"No you can't! I don't like you! I like Santana! You're nothing compared to her!" she spits out and on him. He wipes away her saliva and I can see the anger pool over in his eyes.

I smile because Brittany just said she likes me but I shake it off quickly because right now she's in danger. I look towards them and I try to formulate a plan and quickly because seeing this is making me more mad. I have to figure out a way to not use my powers. Suddenly it hits me I step forward again.

"You think that now, just watch" he says and shoves his hand down her shorts.

"Screw the powers" I whisper and I run towards him shoving him away 10 steps.

"San!" Brittany yelps and hugs me.

"It's okay Britt I'm here and I won't let him touch you" I engulf her and hug her back tightly I see puck running towards us.

I turn Brittany out of my arms and I jab Puck in the stomach harder than I've ever done it and I can hear his rib cracking. Shit.

"AHH FUCK LOPEZ" he screams and I just laugh.

He gets up fast though and takes a shot at me, I dodge it and grab his hand twisting it behind his back and shoving him straight into the lockers.

"I will break your Fucking arm off Puckerman, stay away from Britt or I swear I will castrate you" I yell at him and I can feel him shiver underneath me.

I let him go and he sinks onto the floor without a word, probably embarrassed that a girl just handed his ass over to him on a silver platter. I turn back to Brittany who has a shocked took on her face but is smiling like an idiot. I grab her hand and yank her out of the dressing room, I stop her and lean her up against the wall I cup her cheeks and I can see the fear still lingering.

"Are you okay Britt? Did he hurt you?" I ask her but she shakes her head and pulls me into a hug, I hug her back tightly never wanting to let go.

"You saved me San, how did you fight him off like that? How did you know where to find me?" she asks and I just shrug.

"I don't know how I just did that, all I know is that I can't bare to see you hurting so I guess it was my anger mixed with adrenaline and I knew you had gym last period" I tell her at least half of what I said was true. The whole adrenaline thing is bullshit because hello I have superpowers but the anger and the whole not baring to see her hurt is 100% true.

"Thank you San I-I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up when you did-" she starts but I cut her off.

"But I did and you don't have to think about what would have happened because it didn't you're here in my arms. Completely and utterly safe" I tell her and her eyes sparkle again.

She pulls out of the hug and looks into my eyes I can hear her heartbeat settling and rising every time I rub my hand up and down her arm. But her eyes quickly jump back to fear and I hear running footsteps I turn around quickly and I see puck clutching his side holding a switchblade. I gulp and when he's close enough I push Brittany out of the way and hit him in the stomach with my foot causing him to jolt back.

I expected it to be a little harder but whatever he comes forward again swiping the knife, he clips the side of my stomach but it doesn't hurt so much I kick the knife out of his hand and I jump up I land a single punch to his face sending him flying into the gym floor out cold. Brittany is smirking and I grab her hand. I run us out onto the field where no one is and we settle down.

"That boy is fucked" she finally says and I laugh.

"I agree" we both smile at each other but Brittany's smile fades when she sees my blood stained shirt. Shit it was bleeding more than I thought.

"San oh my god shit you're bleeding he cut you! I'm so sorry its all my fault you shouldn't-" I cut her off by placing my finger to her lips.

"Shh Britt please don't be it's a flesh wound I'll be fine" I tell her but her smile doesn't return it.

"Please San it looks bad and that's just from seeing the blood on you're shirt I can't believe you got hurt because of me" I can see the tears falling and it makes my heart ache.

"Brittany please stop it. This wasn't your fault it was Puck's he's an idiotic, horny asshole please stop beating yourself up" I tell her and cup her cheeks. She nods and a smile returns to her lips.

"Thank you San for everything, not only for saving me but for being an amazing person towards me it's only been a week and you're already so important to me and I never felt this way about someone" she smiles and a blush forms on her cheeks.

"Seriously Britt it wasn't a problem you're important to me too and I haven't felt this way about anyone either were in the same boat I-I really like you" she smiles even more and I grab her hand.

"That is all I wanted to hear you say for the past week" she says and kisses the back of my hand.

"But seriously can I clean that up for you" she says gesturing towards my cut, I laugh and nod.

"Sure Britt"

Brittany quickly runs towards the field office and grabs the first aid kit from off the wall I see her sprinting towards me and I smile because she's the cutest thing.

"Sit on the bench so I clean you up" she says with a wink and I giggle at her flirtatiousness.

"Yes maam" I say and she blushes again.

I sit down and she gestures for me to lift my shirt to see the wound. I lift it and I see the gulp forming in her throat and her eyes shoot open I look down thinking its really bad but it isn't and I get confused.

"Britt what's wrong? Its not even that bad" she just shakes her head.

"No San its not that its-you're really like ripped" she says with a blush and gesturing towards my abs.

I blush and smile at her my abs have always been my favorite part of my body they are really toned and recently they've looked a lot better because of these superpowers which I just discovered a new one super hearing. Which is really cool cause I can hear Brittany's heart thumping against her chest and I wonder if this is my unique ability my mother said I would develop in time? But than I realize it can't be there's nothing unique about it.

"Britt its nothing seriously" I tell her with a laugh and she shrugs.

She kneels down and takes out the gauze and a bottle of alcohol, she slowly pours the alcohol on the gauze and places it to my abdomen rubbing it and swiping it across my skin cleaning the blood.

"Does it hurt?" she asks and I shake my head.

"No its fine"

She continues her swiping motions until its completely clean, then she takes the tape and gauze to patch it up. She places the fresh gauze on the wound and tapes each end, her fingers linger a little longer on my abs and I smirk at her.

"Enjoying the show?" I ask and her blush increases.

"You wish" she says with a wink.

After she's finished I pull my top back down and we silently walk back to our lockers not really caring about the discarded bloody gauze lying on the bench. We get to our lockers and I pull my hoodie out of my bag and put it on to cover my bloody tank top, Brittany just watches and I can't help but think she wants to say something.

"San?" she says and I look at her.

"I-I don't know how to say this but…" she starts and I get a little nervous.

"I want those rumors to be true" she says and my heart stops and I get nervous, its all I wanted since the day I met Brittany and she wants it too.

"You mean, you want to be-be my-you want to um date?" I ask with a stutter and she giggles, she nods her head.

"More than anything" she says stepping closer to me. I don't think about anything else I just want Brittany I can protect her and still be with her as long as no one knows who I really am while being superwoman.

"Then yes I want the rumors to be true too" I tell her and she smiles even bigger. She closes the gap between us even more until you can't even fit a pencil in the gap, she wraps her arms around my neck and my breath hitches because I've been praying for this since I met her.

My hands find her waist and I pull her impossibly close and lean in, she leans in too and I can't take the anticipation anymore. I close the gap and I take her lips into mine sucking on her bottom one, the sparks are flying and I feel like I'm on cloud nine as our lips entangle themselves in each other. They move in sync and my hands find her perfectly round ass, her tongue swipes against my bottom lip begging for access and I allow it as our tongues battle for dominance. She deepens the kiss sending me into a frenzy and I get really warm and hot, I push her up against the lockers and my hands find the cold metal on either side of her head. I don't stop kissing her I can't. we don't come up to breath for what feels like forever because quite frankly I can kiss her for that long, she breaks away and were both panting heavily.

"Woah" we both breath and smiles take over our faces.

I place a chaste kiss to her lips again sealing the deal and my hands find her shoulders but she instantly flinches away, I panic a bit did I hurt her?

"Are you okay?" I ask and she nods.

"Yeah I just- I hurt myself the other day" she says and my eyebrows furrow.

"Let me see" I ask I don't know why I want to see her wound but the words just fall out of my mouth.

She flips up her sleeve and reveals the small but fairly long scratch mark, something about it looks so familiar but I can't quite put my finger on it. I shake it off and smile at her.

"aww here let me make it better" I say and she blushes when I kiss her shoulder and it sends a jolt through me and I jump back a bit.

That was really weird but I don't think anything of it because suddenly Brittany's lips are back on mine and I can feel myself melting into her.

"Let me take you out tomorrow 8pm?" I ask her as we part and she frantically nods.

"Yes" is all she says and she kisses me again.

We don't stop kissing until the bell rings through the halls and we break apart smiling like goofs.

"I guess I'll see you later tiger" she says and places a chaste kiss to my lips and as she pulls away I instantly want more.

"Okay Britt-Britt"

She slowly walks away looking back every few seconds until she turns the corner and my heart is literally pounding in my chest. This has absolutely been the most perfect day ever I have Brittany now, Quinn was right it was worth the risk because I'm so much happier. Even though with this entire super hero crap I can still find happiness and right now her name is Brittany. I smile even bigger but something is nagging me in the back of my mind and it keeps leading me to the scratch on Britt's arm, but why?


End file.
